Sorry
by littlebluespacemoth
Summary: Regulus is visiting his brother for the holiday when he meets someone. Regulus x Marlene. Mentions of Wolfstar. Rated T as always. For QLFC.


**Hi guys! This fic has a bit of an unusual pairing because I needed an unusual pairing for this to work. Now, I've become obsessed with the Marauders, so I wanted to write something in that era, and it totally would have worked because this round because this week is forbidden love. But it didn't work because I am not beater #2, so I can't write an interspecies fic (which would have been wolfstar) and I get to write about a relationship between two characters from rival schools.**

 **Now, I know that Regulus goes to Hogwarts, but I've read fics where he goes to different schools because his parents think that Hogwarts is beneath the Black family, especially since Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor. So this fic is about Regulus spending the holidays with his brother at Hogwarts and he finds love.**

 **Prompts:  
** **-(myth) carrots help you see in the dark  
-(word) practically  
-(occasion) New Year's Eve party**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Regulus sighed. He was spending time with his idiotic brother for the winter holidays. His parents had practically forced him to stay at Hogwarts with his brother instead of staying at Durmstrang where all the rest of his friends were.

Luckily, he would only be there for one more day. On the downside, he would have to survive the New Year's Eve party his brother had decided to throw in the Gryffindor Common Room.

That's where he was right now, wishing he was back at his school with his friends celebrating in a way that wouldn't leave everyone hung over.

He was standing in the corner of the room, trying to go unnoticed, when a girl with curly brown hair and bright eyes came up to him.

"Hello," she said.

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "Hi."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Regulus. Regulus Black."

She smiled. "That's a nice name." There was an awkward moment of silence before she said, "Aren't you going to ask my name?"

Regulus sighed. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "I'm Marlene McKinnon, but you can call me Marly."

"It's lovely to meet you, Marly," he said politely.

Her smile turned into a beam. "So. Regulus Black. I suppose you're related to Sirius, then?"

"Yeah," Regulus sighed.

"Hmm," she hummed. "So why aren't you at Hogwarts then?" she asked.

"My parents thought that Hogwarts was no longer a fit school for a member of the Black family, so they sent me to Durmstrang."

"So why are you here for the holidays then?"

Regulus sighed. "I don't know. I think my parents wanted me to bond with my brother because they think I'll be a good influence on him, which I find hilarious, because he's older than me."

Marly let out a small giggle, and Regulus found that he was beginning to like this girl.

They talked for a couple more hours, not noticing that it had grown darker. It was nearing midnight.

"I can't see you anymore," Regulus complained, upset that he could no longer look into those bright brown eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Marly said, "Your brother and his friends wanted to make it dark when the clock strikes midnight so no one can see who they're kissing. I think they did that so James could try and kiss Lily- he's been pining after her for years. Oh, and your brother wanted to kiss his boyfriend, but they're not ready to come out yet, the only reason I know is because Lily told me- she's close with Remus."

"Sirius is with Remus?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"We don't talk much."

"Right, well anyway, if you want to see, you should eat a carrot," said Marly as she handed Regulus a carrot.

"Where'd you get this from?"

She shrugged. "I like carrots, so I carry them around. Plus, I like to sneak around the halls at night, and carrots help you see in the dark," she said as she took a bite out of one.

Regulus looked at the carrot, and took a small bite out of it. "Woah, hey," he said. He could see just as well as he could when there was light. Weird.

He smiled at Marly, and was about to say something when everyone around them began counting down.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

Regulus looked at Marly shyly. "Should we…?" he began as he leaned in a little bit. Marly blushed, but she also leaned in a little.

"I'd like to," she said, "but…"

"But what?" Regulus asked.

"You go to Durmstrang."

"So?"

"Five! Four!"

"I go to Hogwarts," she said, as if this should explain things.

"So?" Regulus repeated, still leaning forward slowly.

"So Hogwarts students…" she leaned in a little more, "and Durmstrang students..."

"Two! One!"

Regulus closed the distance and kissed her firmly on the lips, relieved when he felt her kiss him back.

"Happy New Year!" everyone who wasn't kissing someone else shouted.

Regulus pulled away and opened his eyes slowly.

"Can't be together," Marlene finished, and she stood up straight.

"What?" Regulus asked.

"Hogwarts students and Durmstrang students can't be together," she said.

"Why?" Regulus asked, looking back down at her lips.

"Because that's just how it is. Sorry," she said as she walked away.

Regulus let out a long sigh. At least he was leaving tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well that turned out better than I thought. Leave a review, please!**

 **~littleblueweirdo**


End file.
